Just Business
Chuck finds something strange with the latest trade with the Olim, and walks into a dangerous situation. Atlantis Full episode can be found here Watching how John and Sam are slowly building their relationship, Chuck and Laura are having trouble with the latest trade agreements. Laura takes a break to talk to Sam about a new idea she's had, Using a credit system, Atlantis can ensure all the work that needs to get done gets done, and higher value items can filter down to the masses of Travelers and newly named Settlers. She even wants to open an Atlantis Stock Market in order to ensure fair trade among the remaining Pegasus peoples. Sam is intriged and gives it a go-ahead. She also admits that she's jealous of Laura because she has such a 'normal' relationship with Chuck that doesn't interfere with her job. Laura then explains that it really just happened narutally, as Chuck had taken time out to help her adjust to life in Hoag's Object.She mentions the Christmas party and how shortly after, she and Chuck finally got together. Inside the control room though, Chuck has figured something out and John calls tem all together in order to explain. Atlantis's trade with the Olim is not going well, the Olim apart from Aulus are adamant that Atlantis give up its high level technology like Naquadria, Crystal Control technology, etc... Aulus on the other hand wants to make sure that his own house doesn't have anyone in that mindset, so he's asked John and Sam to ensure that Atlantis's trade would send less than they promised, bringing out those who are impatient. None of the Lanteans really trust him, but it becomes even more worrisome when Chuck mentions that the Olim are screwing them over as well, sending more food than agreed upon, but less raw materials. Daniel Jackson meanwhile has taken some time on Aulus's home planet, and he's gotten to know some of Olim culture. He's quite amazed by their culture and the way they worship the Alterra. They seem pleasant enough to him, but as soon as he's back on Atlantis, he's quesitoned about the possible Olim intentions. Meanwhile, Alicia and Rafaela talk about how it's been several weeks now, and Alicia still isn't talking to Dan. Rafaela doesn't tell Alicia what she knows, but she does encourage the team leader to open a dialogue. Alicia gives a cryptic remarks about what Dan means to her which leaves Rafaela confused. Chuck, Laura and Dan on the other hand have been drafted to go to the Olim planet to find out what's going on, They're presented with new weapons, Particle Rifles designed by Rafaela and Mila, they're also issued new uniforms like AR-1. Dan is more than pleased to find out that ever since the Olim found out that he destroyed the entir eShade Nursery world, he's become something of a celebrity to them. Together they head out to Aulus's Homeworld to figure out what's going on. Centaurus On the Olim planet, Aleron finds Aquilina watching as the Atlanteans arrive, he teases her and she cryptically says something about a decision she's made. They joke about the Atlanteans and it's obvious they're friendly if a little tense due to the situation. Laura, Chuck and Dan all meet with Aulus, and soon after are introduced to Aleron who makes no mention of his participation with the Beta Telemite incident alongside Carson Beckett. Aleron takes them out for a tour and explains a little about Olim Culture along with the houses. He's cryptic with his answers though, and it's obvious he's not saying alot. Laura and her team end up meeting with Aulus again, and after explaining the situation, Aulus seemst to worry about something, he dodges the issue though and continues pleasantly. He later excuses himself, and finds out that there's something horribly wrong with the shipment his people sent to Atlantis under Menalus's orders. Chuck finds out all on his own though by hacking into the Olim data network, Menalus has poisoned the food they sent to Atlantis using a chemical that on its own is harmless, but when exposed to a certain type of radiation, would quickly convert into a highly dangeorus poison. They realize the danger they're in and begin to head back to the gate. Meanwhile, Aleron and Aulus find out that Menalus has called together the representatives of the Olim to their senate, and is in the process of giving an inspiring and disturbing speech that inspires the Olim into a zealous belief that Atlantis is some kind of gift the Alterra have sent them for their battle with the Shade, and efforts must be taken to seize control from the "Primates" who currently squat there (Atlanteans). Aulus is infuriated, but there's little he can do in his position. He is currently changing his role in the Olim from military head to something less aggressive, and realizes that there's only one thing he can do, send Aleron to help Atlantis. Aleron is obviously hesitant, but he's also very loyal to his father and the bond between them is unmistakable. Aulus prepared beforehand and sends Aleron to get armed. Both realize now that Aquilina has sided with Menalus, but Aleron is willing to go after Aulus confirms to him that Aleron's mother would have been proud of him for helping the Atlanteans. Aleron goes home and takes a few items he doesn't want to leave behind including a small flute, a bandana his mother wore, as well as a crystal carving of his sister's face.He then dons his father's ceremonial Achillus Armor which is an upgraded version of the Alcaeus. We also find out that hte Olim devote most of their industrial base towards ship building, maintenance, and efficient weaponry to combat the shade, so Alcaeus and especially Achillus armor is comparitively rare. Using the Armor's physical boosting powers, Aleron rushes to the aid of Laura's team. Just as they get ambushed and are about to be captured, Aleron barrels into the fight and covers them as they retreat back towards the Stargate. Dan is about to shoot him nonetheless, but he decides not to in the end. Aleron feels horrible about shooting his own men, but at this point, he's made his decision. As he runs behind the Atlanteans, he takes gauss fire that disorients him. The armor boosts his other senses in response, and Aleron is able to feel his way to the gate. A surprise move, Laura, Chuck and Dan manage to shoot their way to the gateroom. Just as they dial though, Aquilina has donned her armor and is going after the team. Aleron shows off some fancy Olim Armorskills by literally nailing the door to the gate room, but then senses that his sister is in danger. Unwilling to really hurt her or the Atlanteans, he disorients them all by damaging the catwalk they're on tossing them all to the ground. Chuck then watches for a moment as Aleron jumps into the fray and engages his sister. Both wearing Alcaeus armor, Chuck notes that it's like T-1000s going at it like it's mortal kombat. He doesn't see much as Laura drags him through the gate. Aleron and Aquilina seem evenly matched, both swinging at superhuman strength and speed. They both show master control of their suits using 'sharding' in their strikes. Seeing that the gate to Atlantis is about to close though, Aleron uses a dirty trick by bouncing Aquilina's magnetic pinch weapon against her, stunning her momentarily. He dives through the stargate ending up on Atlantis. The ferocity of the battle has left him injured severely, and he passes out in the gateroom after warning John and Sam. He's tended to by Carson who recognizes the name and instantly feels a level of trust given their history. After getting rid of the poisoned food, John and Sam are amazed when Menalus tries to deny any wrongdoing. They find out that he's been planning this for awhile, and wants to continue to strike at them. Sam threatens that he'll die before he steps foot on Atlantis. Also with the transmission is a secret attachment from Aulus, which Aleron has to come to decode with "Where Shade is but respite from the sun.". Aulus has recorded a message explaining the situation to the Atlanteans, and how he was expecting something to happen but not to this degree. This explains why he seemed so ineffectual before, as he was hoping that in so doing, he would draw Atlantis's attention in an effort to manipulate him. John and Sam are more than a little surprised they bought into it so easily, and Aulus comes out looking much smarter as he was thinking on a different level. It didn't turn out how he expected it though, and as a show of his stance, he sent Aleron to assist the Atlanteans. Aleron is obviously bothered because he knows that Aulus will likely be diciplined for this action. The episode ends with Sam watching Aleron barely being able to hide his emotions, but being betrayed by the look in his eyes. Atlantis and the Olim are in a state of cold war now. Notable Quotes Notes *Dan Drake has become a celebrity to the Olim. He is known as "Dan Drake, the light that extinguished the Shade" *Aleron Centaurus joins the cast in a supporting role. *The Achillus Armor is a modified Alcaeus Armor. *We are introduced to the Traveler Atlantean Particle Rifle, or TAPpeR . *Atlantis and the Olim are officially in a cold war, but Aulus' intentions are clear that he is on Atlantis's side in as far as a fight. *Aleron suffered severe trauma in the fight, and will require a few weeks to recover. *All of the food the Olim sent was tainted by Menalus. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes